


(PODFIC) Hope by lifeonmars

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: In the end, John will have died for Hope. The universe has such a charming sense of humor.





	(PODFIC) Hope by lifeonmars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690706) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qqp7v8fm5kebn3a/Hope_by_lifeonmars.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Bittersweet" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
